SOMETHING WRONG
by Sitapumpkinelf
Summary: [Repost Fb] mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja dengan status kita yang sebagai saudara? Ini adalah... Sesuatu yang salah. KYUMIN/YAOI/BROMANCE/CHAPTER 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING WRONG

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Ahhh~ kyuhh~ eunghh~" suara desahan seorang yeoja itu terdengar memekakan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Bertempatkan di sofa besar yang tertata agung ditengah ruang keluarga itu seorang namja berparas tampan berambut brunette kecoklatan, bermata hazel indah bak baru jamrud yang tak terhingga harganya, hidung bangir tegas yang sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya, bibir merah nan tebal tak lupa terpasang sempurna diwajah yang bisa dikatakan sempurna itu.

Tangan nakalnya bergerilya ditubuh seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy berambut panjang dengan wajah oriental khas orang mandarin. Mereka tengah making out di sofa yang terbilang besar itu. Meski banyak maid tapi tak ada satu orang pun berani menghentikan kegiatan majikannya. Ia masih menyayangi pekerjaan mereka dalam artian mereka belum siap untuk dipecat dari rumah megah ini.

Bibir merah itu memagut bibir tipis yeoja dibawahnya. Saling berperang lidah mereka tak memperdulikan jika pasokan oksigen mereka telah menipis.

"Hah..hah..hah"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" suara teriakan melengking sangat memekakan bagi kedua sejoli yang tengah melakukan adegan panasnya.

Sontak namja bermarga cho itu membenahi kancing kemejanya yang sempat terbuka empat kancing akibat ulah nakal yeoja cantik nan sexy yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Chagi, kenakan pakaianmu, aku tak mau hyung-ku marah besar hari ini" ia mengusap kepala yeoja bernama lengkap victoria song itu. Dengan kesal yeoja tadi memakai pakaian atasnya dan merapikan rambut panjangnya.

Ia tak suka jika waktunya bersama kyuhyun terganggu oleh suara hyung kyuhyun yanyang bisa ia bilang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri saat melihat sesosok namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut blonde, hidung bangir lancip, bibir semerah sakura yang membingkai indah diwajah manisnya. Bibir yang terlihat manis dengan bentuk yang sangat unik yang menyerupai huruf 'M'

Wajah merahnya terlihat jelas sedang menahan amarah. Dengan mengambil langkah cepat namja berperawakan mungil bak yeoja itu mendekati kyuhyun dan mengincar satu bagian tubuh dari namja tampan itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan ming hyung, ini sakit sekali. Appo~" namja tampan dengan kemeja lusuh itu mengaduh saat sang hyung manisnya menarik kuat telinga yang masih ia sayangi tersebut. Tangan mungil hyung-nya menempel kuat pada daun telinganya.

Namja tampan itu masih meringis saat sungmin menyudahi kegiatan ekstrimnya. Sedang kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus daun telinga yang memerah sempurna dan terasa panas itu. Namja manis yang menjadi tersangka itu menatap tajam adiknya. Sedetik kemudian tatapan tajamnya teralih kepada yeoja yang masih berada dibalik tubuh kyuhyun seolah meminta perlindungan.

'Wanita murahan' gumam sungmin.

.

.

.

Chapter satu selesai, mau minta responnya dulu, hehehee... Gimana?


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMETHING** **WRONG**

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

* * *

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

* * *

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

* * *

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**SELF137**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

Namja tampan itu memandang namja manis yang duduk disebelahnya kagum. Kagum akan wajah cantiknya, manis tingkah lakunya dan semua yang ada didiri namja itu sangat istimewa baginya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu choi siwon-ssi, kau seolah ingin memakanku" namja yang menjadi objek perhatian namja tampan, gagah, berlesung pipi menawan bernama choi siwon itu terkekeh geli. Ia menarik cup yang berisi kopi hitam panas dan menghirup aroma kopi yang menenangkan itu.

"Hanya menghirupnya? Tanpa meminumnya tuan choi?" suara sindiran namja manis yang tengah memasukkan garpu kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menyedokkan cake berwarna merah muda yang diberi toping coklat panas diatasnya.

"Kau sudah biasa dengan ini kan?" tanya siwon yang menatap sungmin lekat.

Namja manis itu terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut siwon yang terdengar menggelikan ditelingannya.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari? Mengatakan kalau kau sudah siap menjadi namjachinguku?" ucapan siwon membuat sungmin sedikit kaget. Namja berumur 23 tahun itu meletakan garpunya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ayolah, jangan bicarakan masalah itu" ucapan sungmin membuat namja berumur 22 tahun itu tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu sungmin tak mau membahasnya lagi, tapi sungguh ia berharap agar sungmin suatu saat kelak membuka hatinya untuknya.

"Kkkk~ baiklah, lalu apa sungmin chagi?"

Sungmin menatap sengit siwon yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chagi'

"Ini masalah dongsaengku siwon-ah, dia... Tak berubah" ucap sungmin. Namja manis itu memandang kosong cup cappucinno miliknya mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat kelakuan nakal kyuhyun dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

Siwon menatap sungmin sendu.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dongsaengmu itu sudah beranjak dewasa. Jangan kau kekang dia. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, min-ah" namja itu menatap lekat namja manis yang ia sayangi. Sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat sungmin harus menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya dan masih harus mengurus kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua mereka Cho hangeng dan cho heechul sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada di china. Hingga sungmin harus mengurus adiknya seorang diri. Meski banyak maid dirumah mewah mereka, tapi sungmin tak tega melihat kyuhyun yang masih kuliah disalah satu universitas ternama disalah satu dikota seoul itu dirumah sendiri tanpa dirinya. Mengakibatkan ia selalu membawa pekerjaannya kerumah agar ia bisa menemani dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Iya aku tahu siwon-ah, tapi.. Aku khawatir padanya" namja manis itu menghela nafas lesu. Sedangkan namja bernama siwon itu tersenyum tulus, ia paham bagaimana perasaan sungmin, terlebih lagi itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri min-ah" ucap siwon. Namja itu menggenggam lembut tangan sungmin dan meremasnya pelan, seolah ia tengah menyalurkan sebagian tenaganya untuk sungmin.

"Gomawo, siwon-ah" ucap sungmin tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Kerjakan PRmu!" sedangkan namja yang diperintah seorang namja mungil yang masih mengenakan kacamata bacanya itu hanya diam dan masih memainkan psp hitamnya. "Nanti saja hyung, hyung tahu sendirikan secepat apa aku mengerjakan makalah? Ayolah hyung, makalah itu terlalu gampang untukku. 3 jam saja aku bisa aku bisa menyelesaikannya" tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari portable hitamnya kyuhyun berucap begitu santai.

"Awas saja, aku adukan sama appa dan eomma. Baru tahu rasa kau tuan cho!" sungmin memeletkan lidahnya kearah kyuhyun, lalu bergegas meninggalkannya.

Setelah memproses ucapan hyung-nya ia langsung bangkit dan mengejar hyung-nya.

"Sungmin hyung... Hyung jangah laporkan ne? Ayolah masa kau tega dengan adikmu ini jika aku pergi tanpa mobil itu" ucapnya sambil menggelayut dilengan kiri sungmin.

Sedangkan sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Biar saja, toh adikku yang dulu penyayang sekarang telah menjadi pembangkang ulung, wek" ucap sungmin mehrong.

"Ani, aku janji tidak akan membangkang lagi, aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang penurut" sungmin menatap kyuhyun intens.

"Jinjja? Kau mau berjanji?" ucap sungmin memicingkan matanya.

"Janji hyung"

Chu~

Kyuhyun meraih bibir sungmin dan melumatnya sebentar. Sungmin yang kaget dengan tindakan kyuhyun mendorong kyuhyun dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya! Kyu apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?!" ucap sungmin dengan menatap kyuhyun horor.

"Hehehe.. Bibirmu manis hyung, aku menyukainya" kyuhyun berucap dan memanyunkan bibirnya seolah ingin meminta cium dari sungmin.

"Ya!" sungmin segera berlari meniggalkan kyuhyun yang cengo melihat sikap hyung-nya.

'Jantungku deg-degan' batinnya.

.

.

"Haah haahh.." deru nafas memburu yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tangannya memegang lututnya, berlari dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya sungguh melelahkan mengingat rumahnya yang luas. Wajah merahnya dan beberapa butir peluh yang membasahi dahinya menandakan pria manis ini tengah kelelahan.

Jemari mungilnya meraba bibir pinknya. Rasa hangat nan lembut bibir kyuhyun masih terasa sampai sekarang, hanya saja ada rasa yang abstrak untuk ia definisikan.

"Chagi~ nanti malam aku ingin kita makan malam romantis di restorant mewah yang berada di pusat kota itu chagi" dengan mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan kyuhyun, victoria menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu namjachingunya tersebut.

"Ne, anything for you, honey" kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah victoria. Rasanya biasa, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian saat ia mencium hyung-nya sendiri.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan cho pabbo'

Terlihat namja mapan dengan setelan jas yang melekat indah ditubuhnya, rambut blondenya telah berubah menjadi warna emas berkilau yang sangat cocok dengan karakternya.

Namja yang tak lain adalah cho sungmin itu sedang berkonsentrasi dengan layar komputer dihadapannya. Dahinya terkadang mengerut mencoba memahami isi dari bacaan yang ada dilayar komputernya.

Jemarinya menari diatas keyboard, setelah mengetikan beberapa kalimat ia mengambil sebuah cup yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menyerutup rasa manis dan pahit yang ada dalam kopi yang ia pesan.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursinya memijat batang hidungnya seolah mengusir rasa pening yang ada dalam kepalanya. Tangannya tergerak meraih dasi yang melilit dilehernya, kemudian melonggarkannya, Matanya terpejam melemaskan otot tubuhnya dan otot otaknya. Jangan sampai ia stres dan jatuh sakit dalam waktu ini. Karena ia tak mau kyuhyun khawatir dengannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap sungmin dari dalam ruangan. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan mengatur letak dasinya yang ia longgarkan tadi.

Cklek

"Tuan cho, tuan kim jungmo telah datang" seorang yeoja cantik nan ramah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Persilahkan dia masuk"

Sekertaris berambut panjang dengan pakaian berwarna merah muda itu sedikit mundur kebelakang dan perlahan hilang dibalik pintu. Berganti dengah sosok pria tinggi dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Kim jungmo CEO dari perusahaan DiamondCorp yang bisa dibilang perusahaan besar itu mendatangi perusahaan milik keluarga cho guna membicarakan sebuah proyek lumayan besar.

"Selamat datang jungmoo-ssi, senang bertemu anda" ucap sungmin dengan menjabat tangan jungmoo ramah, sedangkan jungmoo tersenyum lalu merapikan dasinya.

"Khamsahamnida, sungmin-ssi"

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk proyek kali ini kita harus mampu bekerjasama dengan baik sungmin-ssi"

Jungmoo menampilkan senyuman khasnya. Membuat sungmin mau tak mau membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Ne, kita harus bekerja dengan baik jungmoo-ssi" ujarnya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka membahas tentang rencana pembuatan sebuah produk makanan yang mereka yakini akan sukses dipasaran.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun jangan ganggu hyung, hyung sedang banyak pekerjaan" sungmin yang tadinya tengah terlarut Dengan kegiatan menulisnya tiba-tiba merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Belum lagi hembusan nafas yang begitu panas terasa disekitar lehernya membuatnya sedikit tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Sedangkan namja bernama kyuhyun itu bukannya berhenti malah Semakin menciumi leher kakaknya.

Geli merasakan batang hidung kyuhyun yang berkeliaran dilehernya ia pun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan eoh?! Tanya sungmin.

"Aku ingin makan ming, lapar" sungmin mendelik mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung dibelakangnya. Belum lagi apa ini makan? Bukankah para maid telah memasak untuk mereka?

"Makananmu ada didapur cho, bukan disini" ucap sungmin mengejek.

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu, cho!" sanggah kyuhyun.

"Aishh"

.

.

.

"Makananmu selalu enak ming" kyuhyun dengan lahapnya memasukkan sendok demi sendok nasi goreng buatan sungmin, sungmin memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Hey tuan cho itu hanya nasi goreng, semua orang bisa membuatnya" sungmin menumpu dagunya pada tangannya, memandangi wajah kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

'Dia sudah dewasa' batinya, senyuman tulus merekah dari bibir uniknya.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan hyung, sudah jangan pandangi aku terus" kyuhyun yang merasakan sang hyung menatapnya intens menegur sungmin, sedangkan sungmin gelagapan mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari gelisah,

"Siapa yang memandangimu dasar bodoh" sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Big thanks for :

**yefah**, **TifyTiffanylee**, **okalee**, **cho** **cheese** **sweet**, **GameSMl**, **henlicopter**, **5351**.

Chapter 2 DONE! gmna kecewa ya? Alur kecepetan? Typos gentayangan? Diksi yang jelek? Iya saya tahu kkk~

Minta responnya ya chingu^^°•°


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING WRONG

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the othedanactevnre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

* * *

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* * *

Chapter 3

Seonggok manusia dengan mata terpejam, mulut terbuka lebar, rambut tak karuan bentuknya tak terusik meski terpaan sinar matahari memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang penuh dengan seperangkat game.

Tokk tokk

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!" ucap namja manis yang berada didepan pintu. Selama beberapa detik ia menunggu lalu-

"KYUHYUN-AH! BANGUUUUN!" teriakan membahana namja manis itu membuat sosok yang berada didalam kamar berjengkit. Raganya telah bangun namun jiwanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya

"CHO KYUHYUN!" satu teriakan membahana sungmin membuat jiwanya kembali utuh.

Dengan kasar ia mengacak rambutnya. "NE HYUUUNG!" balasanya yang membuat namja dibalii pintu tersenyum tipis.

Mata hazelnya melirik jam weker yang berdiri diatas meja yang berada disamping ranjang besarnya.

"Aishh.. Ini masih terlalu pagi" gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebuah tempat yang membuatnya segar kembali.

.

.

.

"Eomma~ kapan kau pulaaang~" suara mendayu khas orang merajuk ini terdengar saat sang namja manis bernama lee sungmin mendial nomor sang eomma, cho heechul.

Sedangkan yeoja cantik bernama heechul itu terkikik pelan mendengan suara putranya yang paling manis.

"Mianhe chagi, mungkin minggu ini eomma belum bisa pulang. Mianhe chagiya~"

Suara bersalah heechul membuat sungmin membuat sungmin harus menerima hal itu. Bibirnya mengerucut imut tanpa ia sadari sendiri.

"Ne arraseo, eomma jaga kesehatan ne~ salam untuk appa" suara lesu sungmin membua heechul merasa sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia dan suaminya tengah sibuk sekarang-sekarang ini. Tapi ia berjanji ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Janji seorang ibu kepada keluarganya.

"Ne, kau juga chagi~ salam untuk adikmu itu, jaga dia ne~ eomma tutup dulu minnie. eomma sayang pada kalian"

"Ne eomma, minnie juga sayang eomma"

Tepat setelah sungmin menutup teleponnya kyuhyun telah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang sangat tampan, membuat sungmin terkesima beberapa detik.

Namun segera ia mengalihkan matanya, tangannya menaruh ponselnya di kantung yang berada di balik jas hitamnya. Kakinya tergerak mendekati meja makan dan menarik satu kursi dan menempatkan bokong besarnya disana.

"Sarapan dulu kyu" ajak sungmin. Tangannya dengan telaten meraih dua lembar roti dan mengolesinya selai berwarna merah dengan pisau.

"Kyuhyun dengan malas menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan sungmin. Ia menumpu dagdagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia masih menunggu sungmin yang mengoleskan selai disatu lembar roti.

"Cha~ ini makanlah" sungmin menyerahkan dia lembar roti yang ditumpuk menjadi satu itu pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi sekali?" gerutunya.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menyerutup kopi hitamnya dan menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Kau tahu kan hanya kau yang bisa mengendarai mobil, jadi aku ingin kau mengantarku ke kantor hari ini" kyuhyun terhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Jadi kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengantarmu? Dimana shin ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lupa, dia sedang sakit" jawabnya cuek.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya meanggut-manggut. Namun kemudian ia menatap sungmin yang hanya memainkan tangannya mengitari cup kopi-nya.

"Kau tak makan ming?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongak mengamati

Wajah kyuhyun dan menggeleng polosnya membuat kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati.

'Dia malah seperti adikku' batinnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dan menempatkan dirinya disamping sungmin. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun aneh.

"Ini makanlah" kyuhyun memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulut sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya mengerjabkan matanya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kyumphh~" lagi potongan roti masuk kedalam mulutnya, kyuhyun menjejalnya dengan roti sehingga ia kesulitan berbicara.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat sang hyung bermulut penuh sehingga pipinya mengembang sempurna. sangat imut.

"Kyaaa~ Kau sangat manis sekali ming"

Chup

Satu kecupan kyuhyun tempatkan pada pipi gembul sungmin. Membuat sang empu melotot kearah kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Selamat bekerja hyung~ nanti aku jemput ya~"

"Tidak usah kyu, aku pulang sendiri dengan bus saja"

Tolak sungmin sambil membuka seatbeltnya, tangannya meraih koper kerja di jok belakang.

"Pokoknya aku jemput, tak ada penolakan"

Senyuman tulus sungmin sunggingkan melihat sikap manis kyuhyun. Tangannya tergerak mengusap pipi kyuhyun. "Aku menyayangimu, nae dongsaeng" ucapnya tulus.

Bergetar hati kyuhyun saat mendapat sentuhan dari hyung-nya. Tangannya menangkap tangan mungil sungmin yang bertengger indah diwajahnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk sungmin dan mengincar satu bagian manis yang seperti candu baginya.

Chu~

Lembut, bibir merah kyuhyun menempel lembut pada permukaan bibir pinkish sungmin yang terasa sangat manis.

Selama beberapa detik hanya menempel lalu kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melumat benda kenyal yang seperti permen jelly itu.

Deru nafas sungmin menerpa wajah kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk sungmin tak mengerti apa yang ada didalam hatinya hingga bergemuruh dahsyat.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun, namja penggila game itu masih tak mengerti mengapa ia mencium sungmin lagi. Tapi memang bibir itu bak candu baginya.

"Cha~ keluarlah, kau tak ingin terlambat bukan?" ucapan kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin. Dengan gugup ia meraih koper kerjanya dan tersenyum kaku kearah kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa nanti aku jemput" ucap kyuhyun setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berbicara kepada sungmin yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ne" jawab sungmin .

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya jungmo-ssi, saya sangat tersanjung atas kunjungan anda" kembali sungmni menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya saat kembali mendapati jungmo berkunjung kembali keperusahaannya. Sepertinya namja seperti jungmo sangat pandai dalam menjalin hubungan kerjasama.

Jungmo tersenyum melihat senyuman manis sungmin, sungguh namja dihadapannya menyerupai seorang yeoja. Mata rubahanya yang indah, hidung mancung nan lancip, bibir merah muda yang terlihat manis, pipi chubby yang sangat menggemaskan, rambut blonde yang sangat berkilau itu ditambah dengan postur tubuh yang mungil membuat banyak orang mudah tertipu begitu saja.

"Sama-sama sungmin-ssi nanti siang, bisakah kita makan siang bersama?" tanya jungmo.

"Ne baiklah" jawab sungmin tersenyum ramah.

'Manis'

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, ini minum lagi" yeoja berdarah china itu menyodorkan satu gelas minuman beralkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi. Mereka kini berada di salah satu bar yang dipilih oleh victoria.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu dengan sekali tenggak kyuhyun menenggak minuman beralkohol tersebut. Sampai ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan gelap

.

.

.

"Bocah itu kemana sih! Aishh" sembari melirik jam tanganya namja manis itu berdiri didepan gedung perusahaannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, kesal karena hampir 1 setengah jam ia berdiri disini menunggu kyuhyun yang berjanji menjemputnya.

"Aishh... Ponselnya mati" dengan kasar ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah sang operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Grashh~

"Omona~ hujan!" dengan sigap ia mencari tempat berteduh, untung saja ada halte yang tak jauh dari perusahaanya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat hujan semakin lebat. Tubuhnya telah basah dengan tiik air hujan yang mengenai dirinya.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak ada bus?!" namja mungil itu menghentakkan kakinya saat merasakan dingin semakin menggigiti kulitnya. Beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh disekitarnya menggunakan baju rangkap tebal, sedangkan dirinya hanya jas yang tak cukup hangat untuk menepis dinginnya hujan dimalam hari.

"Lebih baik aku pulang jalan kaki saja" gumamnya. Sangat tidak mungkin ia menunggu bus di jam selarut ini, sedangkan kyuhyun? Mungkin namja itu lupa dengan janjinya.

.

.

.

Ting tong~

"Omona~ tuan sungmin. Kenapa anda basah kuyup seperti ini?"

Seorang maid perempuan dengan semua kekhawatirannya bertanya kepada sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Bawakan ini, aku mau kekamar dulu" suara bergetar itu membuat sang maid bertambah khawatir. Pasti tuannya ini sangat kedinginan.

"Akan saya siapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi tuan"

"Ani, tidak usah" dengan langkah goyah ia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai satu. Sebelum berbelok kearah kamarnya, ia menoleh dan menatap miris kamar yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya.

'Kau kemana kyu?'

"Eunghh~ shhh~" tubuh namja manis itu mengguling kekanan dan kekiri mencari kehangatan. Tubuhnya menggigil, padahal ia telah mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan baju tebal, belum lagi selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Coklat panas, ah ani coklat cair yang telah dingin yang dibawakan oleh maidnya itu sama sekali tak tersentuh olehnya.

'Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

To be continue

A'oooo #alaTeletubies

Adakah yg menunggu epep ini? #gak

*pundung*

Gmana ch ini? #mengecewakan

**Big thanks for **

**henlicopter, abilhimah, harukahzy, okalee, reiasia95, TifyTiffanyLee, 5351, danactebh, danhobak, Fiction Girl Trapped.**

RCLnya yaaa *kedip-kedipImut*


	4. Chapter 4

SOMETHING WRONG (chapter 4 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 4

"Eungh~"

Erangan namja tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan terdengar saat seberkas sinar matahari seakan menampar wajah tampannya. Sosok tersebut mengerjabkan onyx-nya. Mengharap seluruh nyawanya kembali utuh. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati ia disebuah ruangan atau bisa dikatakan sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya. Dan apa ini? Bagaimana bisa ia dalam keadaan naked?

Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama cho kyuhyun itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan.

"Aarrhgtt~" denyutan dahsyat terasa saat ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Dengan sedikit memijat pelipisnya. Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Cklek

"Oppa~ kau sudah bangun?" suara yeoja yang dibuat manis membuat kyuhyun menatap intens wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah yeojachingu-nya sendiri. Yeoja cantik tersebut masih mengenakan bathrobe putih dan menggunakan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

Senyuman kecil tak pudar dari wajah orientalnya, yeoja itu mendekati sosok yang masih betah menatapnya diranjang.

"Chagi~ apa kau lapar?" tanyanya dengan suara mendayu. Bahkan jemari lentiknya dengan berani mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap victoria. "Apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Namja itu bahkan seperti kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Air muka victoria berubah saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan tangannya dan beringsut mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau lupa oppa? Semalam.. Kita kan.. Bercinta" ucapnya tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan victoria.

"Apa kau serius? Tadi malam kita..."

"Kau tak percaya padaku oppa? Aku ini pacarmu! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku!"

Yeoja tersebut kembali terduduk diranjang disebelah kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi benar, kau tak mempercayaiku? Hiks.. Kau tega oppa.. Hiks... Kalau aku hamil hiks.. Kau tak mau tanggung jawab? Hiks" dengan segera kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kurus victoria yang bergetar karena menangis. Dielusnya rambut victoria yang masih basah.

"Sssttt.. Uljima, jika kau hamil. Aku akan bertanggung jawab chagi"

Seringaian licik tercipta diwajah putihnya, tangannya memainkan dada kyuhyun pelan.

'Tak sia-sia aku belajar akting bertahun-tahun' batinnya senang.

dirasa victoria sudah sedikit tenang, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus wajah victoria lembut.

"Cha~ aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu aku mau segera pulang" ucap kyuhyun.

"Pulang? Kenapa buru-buru?" cegah victoria.

"Hyung-ku pasti khawatir" jelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan victoria kyuhyun memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan selimut tebal yang melilit di tubuhnya.

'Ya tuhaan.. Aku harus berkata apa kepada sungmin hyung'

Kepalanya menyandar dipintu kamar mandi, memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi sungmin saat melihat dongsaengnya telah meniduri Seorang yeoja.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda"

Seorang maid membungkuk hormat saat sang majikan melewatinya.

Kyuhyun clingukan mencari sungmin, biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini biasanya sungmin sudah keluar untuk sarapan diruang makan.

Mata kyuhyun tertuju pada maid muda yang menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

"Dimana sungmin hyung?" tanyanya datar. Maid tersebut menjawab.

"Tuan muda sungmin sedang sakit, semalam dia basah kuyup saat dia pulang"

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar kalau hyung tersayangnya sedang sakit. Dan apa ini? Semalam? Basah kuyup? Rasa bersalah serta rasa khawatir pun bercampur menjadi satu, bahkan kekhawatirannya akan kekagetan sungmin akibat ulahnya dengan victoria hilang seketika.

Semua ini salahnya, salahnya mengapa ia memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama victoria sedangkan sungmin yang menunggunya tadi malam. Bukankah dia yang membuat janji? Kenapa ia tak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga begitu cepat untuk segera mencapai kamar hyung-nya.

Cklek

Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun memasuki kamar yang dipenuhi dengan warna soft pink yang sangat manis sesuai dengan karakter sungmin yang sangat manis dimata kyuhyun.

Sebisa mungkin ia melangkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang bisa mengusik namja manis yang tengah terbaring memunggunginya.

"Kyuhyun~ eunghh~" erangan sungmin memperlihatkan kalau sosoo yang selalu terlihat kuat itu tengah dalam keadaan lemah. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar sehingga membuatnya berani untuk mendekati sosok tersebut.

Ia mengambil tempat dimana ia bisa menatap wajah malaikat hyung-nya.

Mata terpejam itu bergerak-gerak menandakan sungmin tengah tak nyaman dalam lelapnya.

"Kyuhyun~ sshh.. Dingin.. Eunghh~" tangan mungil itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan, bahkan selimut tebalnya tak cukup untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang cukup baginya.

Tangan kyuhyun mencari tangan sungmin, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku disini ming~ aku disini" tangan kyuhyun mengusap kasar tangan dingin sungmin Seolah memberi kan energi panas pada tangan dingin itu.

"Eungh~ kyuhyun? Kau...sudah pulang?" suara serak sungmin membuat kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Wajah bersalah kyuhyun membuat sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun dalam seolah ia berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku ming, aku memang bodoh seharusnya aku tak melupakan janjiku ming, maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghukumku. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini" suara lembut kyuhyun serta elusan ditangannya membuat sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya tipis.

"Ani. Ini bukan salahmu kyu, ini karena aku yang bodoh. Karena pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras" ucapnya pelan. Mata sayu sungmin membuat kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu berdecak kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tak memakan makananmu?" kyuhyun menunjuk satu piring bubur dengan segelas susu putih ditemani segelas air putih yang disampingnya terdapat berbagai macam obat-obatan.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mulutku pahit kyu~ aku tidak mau makan"

Kyuhyun berdecak sekaligus berjalan menjangkau bubur yang terabaikan itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan, kalau kau tak makan, aku juga tidak makan" ancamnya.

"Andwee, kau harus makan kyu" tolaknya. Kyuhyun segera menuntun tubuh sungmin untuk segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Good boy cha~ sekarang waktunya makan. Aa-" kyuhyun menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ke mulut sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sinis kyuhyun.

"Kau memang paling bisa mengancam orang kyu" ucapnya yang disusul dengan bubur yang yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

°•°•°•°•°•°KYUMIN IS REAL°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Sudah kyu, aku sudah kenyang" tolak sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun meletakkan mangkuk tersebut dimeja yang tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyu mengambil segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat yang berwarna-warni.

"Minumlah" dengan pasrah sungmin mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan kyuhyun dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Disusul dengan air putih yang mengalir kedalam tenggorokannya yang mengantarkan obat tersebut supaya lebih cepat menyembuhkan sang empu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, tangannya terulur membersihkan bibir sungmin.

"Sekarang istirhatlah" ucap kyuhyun lembut. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuh sungmin.

Ia membenahi letak selimut sungmin dan menutupi tubuh sungmin sebatas dada.

"Kyuhyun" kyuhyun menoleh menatap sungmin penuh tanya.

"Nde? Ada yang kau inginkan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lembut.

"Temani aku tidur, bolehkah?" tanya sungmin sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Kyuhyun Tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Hey adakah alasan ia harus menolak keinginan namja manis ini? Jawabannya TIDAK.

"Dengan senang hati hyung-ku yang manis" kyuhyun menyibak selimut warna pink itu dan menempatkan dirinya disamping sungmin.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan sungmin. Tangannya tergerak mengelus pipi merah yang terasa panas itu.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh ming" ucapnya. Sungmin menatap dalam mata menawan kyuhyun. Mata yang selalu bisa menjeratnya agar tak bisa berpaling lagi.

Jarak antara mereka bisa dikatakan sangat dekat hingga sungmin maupun kyuhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Chu~

Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir pucat nan panas milik sungmin.

"Saranghae hyung" ucap kyuhyun sesudah kecupan hangat darinya.

"Nado nae dongsaeng-ah" jawab sungmin dengan melesakkan kepalanya kedada bidanh kyuhyun, hanya dengan kyuhyun ia tak kedinginan lagi. Entahlah sepertinya didalam tubuhnya telah mencair dengan adanya kyuhyun disampingnya.

Ada perasaan janggal saat sungmin mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin sepertinya menyadarinya. Kita tunggu saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Ada nggak yang nunggu ff ini? Hehehee...

Silahkan responnyaaa...

Oh iya ada yg mau mampir d ff qu yg "**u (Mr. Chu)" ?**

#promosi

**Big thanks for**

**Fiction Girl Trapped, okalee, reiasia95, henlicopter, Cho Adah Joyers, abilhikmah, 5351, sary nayolla, TyfiTiffanyLee, danactebh, Kim Yong Neul**

Last,

RCL ne (~•3•)~


	5. Chapter 5

SOMETHING WRONG (chapter 5 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"yeobbo~ kau kenapa?" suara cho hangeng dengan melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang ramping heechul. Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng dan segera melepaskan tangan hangeng dengan halus.

Wajah kusutnya membuat hangeng menatap istrinya penuh tanya. Sejak ia pulang dari kantor tadi istrinya telah memasang wajah masam seperti sekarang.

'Apa aku berbuat salah?' batin hangeng.

"Yeobbo~ kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lembut.

Heechul menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

"Dari tadi minie tidak menerima teleponku, bahkan ia tak membalas pesan dariku yeobbo~" ucapnya.

"Jadi karena masalah itu? Hahahaha.." heechul mendelik mendengar tawa suaminya.

'Apanya yang lucu?' batin heechul. Yeoja cantik itu masih saja menatap layar ponsenya berharap putra kesayangannya menelpon maupun sekedar mengiriminya pesan. Namun helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar dari mulutnya.

Hangeng tersenyum paham.

"Bersabarlah yeobbo~ sebulan lagi kita akan pulang" ujarnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~" suara erangan terdengar saat namja manis dengan wajah malaikat itu terganggu dengan datangnya sebuah sinar yang masuk melalui celan gorden putihnya.

Masih berbaring diranjang namja berumur 23 tahun itu mengucek kedua mata rubahnya dan mengerjabkannya cepat.

Puk

Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu saat ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Eh?" suara tersebut spontan keluar saat melihat sosok tampan meski tengah tertidur itu terlelap puas disampingnya. Mata bulat sungmin berganti dengan mata dengan tatapan sayu. "Kau sangat tampan kyu~" ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Pandangannya melihat dengan teliti wajah tampan kyuhyun dari satu bagian kebagian lain.

Mulai dari dahi lebar nan putih itu terlihat sangat menawan. Hidung mancung yang tegas bahkan lebih mancung darinya. Pipi tirus ah ani, sekarang pipi itu telah mengembang seperti pipinya. Mengingat dulu saat kyuhyun masih mempunyai pipi tirus, sungmin terkikik pelan namun segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah pipi, turun menuju bibir. Bibir tebal nan merah terlihat sangat sexy tak hanya dilihat saja tapi juga dirasakannya sangat lembut.

Ah mengingatnya saja sungmin merona hebat sekarang.

'Aishh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan cho sungmin, dia adikmu' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah saranghae" lirihnya tanpa sadar. Ya tidak ia sadari kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pouty-nya.

Sedikit demi sedikit sungmin mendekatkan diri dengan wajah dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan deru nafas teratur dari lubang hidung kyuhyun.

Meski ragu namun ia harus membuktikan suatu hal.

Chu~

Bibir pouty sungmin sepenuhnya menempel pada bibir tebal kyuhyun. Degub jantung yang sangat tak wajar itu kembali terdengar saat ia merasakan kembali manisnya bibir kyuhyun, adiknya.

Sret

Greb

Sibakan kasar serta gerakan cepat dari namja yang masih memejamkan matanya itu membuat sungmin terhenyak begitu saja.

Belum lagi sebuah tangan mencekal tengkuknya dari belakang. Tangan tersebut mendorong lebih dalam tengkuk sungmin yang otomatis membuat mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman pagi mereka. Namja tampan yang tadinya memejamkan matanya mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap sosok disampingnya yang tengah menutup matanya.

Belahan merah itu mengapit, mengulum, bahkan menghisap kuat bibir pinkish sosok manis yang tengah menikmati ciumannya itu.

Tangan halusnya bertengger indah dipipi berisi kyuhyun. Mengelus pipi yang penuh dengan bekas jerawat yang samar.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam buaian kenikmatan ciuman pagi mereka. Sadar atau tidak bahkan kyuhyun sengaja memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah keduanya untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup.

"Hhh~ hehh~" deru nafas memburu terlihat sangat kentara dengan memerahnya wajah putih namja manis yang sadar atau tidak sedang tertindih oleh tubuh sedikit berisi milik kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menatap mata menawan milik kyuhyun yang memang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Kyuhyun menyibak poni blonde milik sungmin dan memperlihatkan kening indahnya.

Chup

Satu kecupan mendarat didahi indah sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini ming. Bolehkah aku memastikanya?" ucapan ambigu kyuhyun membuat sungmin mau tak mau mengiyakan ucapan kyuhyun.

Chu~

Lembut, tak jauh berbeda dengan ciumannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya saja bedanya, ciuman kali ini hanya sekedar kecupan lembut tanpa lumatan seperti tadi.

Setelah melepaskan kecupanya kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sungmin yany masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ming~ apa perasaan ini salah?" kembali ucapan ambigu kyuhyun membuat sungmin membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan-

"Aku... Mencintaimu ming" ucapnya jelas.

Betapa terkejutnya sungmin saat mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun. Kata cinta yang begitu lugas terucap membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Bibirnya terbuka karena terlalu kaget.

"Kyuhyun kau-"

Chu~

Kembali terbungkam bibir sungmin sebelum pria manis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sungmin yang masih membelalakkan matanya melihat adiknya memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan lembut.

Sebulir airmata bergerak menuruni pipi halusnya. Entah, ia merasakan ada setitik rasa senang didalam hatinya mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun. Tapi jika ia kembali

Berpikir dengan logikanya, apakah pantas mereka yang terhubung dalam sebuah jalinan adik kakak harus merasakan cinta satu sama lain? Cinta yang lebih dari sekedar adik kakak?

"Hyung kau-"

Grebb

Sesaat setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kyuhyun terkejut melihat airmata yang merembes keluar dari mata foxy sungmin.

Namja berperawakan jangkung itu membawa tubuh mungil sungmin dalam rengkuhannya, perasaan bersalah jelas mendominasi hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaan terlarangku ming, tapi jangan- kumohon jangan menjauhiku setelah ini, ku mohon"

Sungmin semakin terisak dengan suara lemah kyuhyun, menjauhi kyuhyun? Hey apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja ini hingga ia berpikiran untuk menjauhinya. Sungmin menggeleng dalam rengkuhan kyuhyun, tangannya tergerak menuju ke punggung atas kyuhyun. Meremas punggung adiknya, berharap kyuhyun tahu jika sungmin tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Hiks.. Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa hiks.. Menjauhimu kyu, aku juga mencintaimu" remasan pada punggung belakang kyuhyun semakin erat saat sungmin dengan berani mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat kyuhyun membeku seketika.

Dengan kasar kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan terduduk diatas ranjang sungmin. Merasakan sebuah bom meledak dalam dadanya, merasakan sebuah air terjun didalam jantungnya. Ucapan sungmin membuatnya lumpuh seketika.

Sungmin terdiam melihat kyuhyun yang masih diam membisu. Namja manis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan memaksakan diri ia menahan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik sa-"

Grebb

Hampir terjungkal kembali sungmin saat kyuhyun merengkuhnya tiba-tiba, merasakan tangan besar kyuhyun mencekal kepala belakangnya agar semakin erat rengkuhannya terhadap tubuh mungilnya.

"Kita akan menanggung dosa ini bersama ming" ucapnya dengan terus mengecup kepaa sungmin sayang. Namja tampan itu melesakkan kepalanya pada leher putih sungmin dan mengecup ah, bahkan menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat. Menimbulkan erangan kecil namun sexy. Ia tersenyum melihat hecky merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di kulit bersih kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku akan selalu bersamamu, kemanapun kau akan membawaku kyu"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•137LOVE°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Hari ini kau tidak boleh berangkat ke kantor dulu ming" ucap kyuhyun tegas. Dengan masih mengelus kepala sungmin lembut namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

Sedangkan namja yang lebih tua itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dengan pelan ia memukul pelan bahu kyuhyun.

"Hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisku kyu, jadi aku harus berangkat" ucapnya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu bagaimana sifat perfectionis yang dimiliki hyung-nya, tapi oh ayolah keadaannya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit ming, aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi hari ini" ucap kyuhyun mutlak.

sungmin meneguk ludahnya berat, jika sudah seperti ini ucapan kyuhyun sudah sebagai perintah baginya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rekan bisnis ku?"

"Aisshh.. Baiklah, aku yang akan menemuinya" putus kyuhyun final. Sungmin pun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"Hey bagaimana bisa kau mulai tertarik dengan dunia bisnis nae dongsaeng-ah?" sindirnya dengan menekankan kata 'dongsaeng' pada kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam sungmin yang sedang menyindirnya.

"Ya! Cho sungmin! Aku kekasihmu bukan dongsaeng-mu, dan untuk masalah bisnis. Ini semua demi kau chagi~" ucapnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ck, kau ini. Tapi... Bukan aku saja kan kekasihmu?" ucap sungmin sedikit ragu. Mengingat sebelum bersama dengan dirinya Kyuhyun telah terlebih dahulu mempunyai yeojachingu.

Ucapan sungmin membuat kyuhyun terdiam lama. Sebelumnya ia memang mencintai victoria, tapi setelah kejadian ia tertidur di apartement victoria ia merasa tak ada perasaan yang berarti untuk yeoja itu.

Sungmin masih setia memandang wajah tampan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan menatapnya kosong.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun seakan tersadar saat mendengar panggilan manis sungmin untuknya.

"Ne? Ah, aku mau bersiap dulu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku pergi kantor"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun kecewa, namun segera ia menepis rasa kecewa itu.

Ia mentap kyuhyun dengan tatapan ragu. "Kau.. Yakin kyu?" ucap sungmin.

"Hey kau tak memepercayai kekasihmu yang jenius ini?" ucapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu" ucap sungmin mengalah. Toh kyuhyun memang jenius kan?

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan jas hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah bergaris putih membuat penampilannya bisa dikatakan sempurna dengan tatanan rambut rapi memperlihatkan dahi putihnya terlihat sangat menawan.

Sosok tersebut keluar dari mobil sport berwarna merah menambah kesan perfect pada penampilannya pagi ini. Ah jam '10.00' bisakah dikatakan pagi?

Seorang resepsionist menatapnya tak percaya, bahkan beberapa karyawan yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok sempurna itu menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat betapa sempurnanya sosok tersebut.

"Bisa tunjukan padaku dimana ruangan Directur Cho?" dengan suara berwibawa kyuhyun berbicara dengan seorang resepsionist berjenis kelamin wanita itu tak mengedipkan matanya saat berhadapan dengan sosok sesempurna kyuhyun.

"N..ne sajangnim" dengan gugup resepsionist muda itu berjalan didepan kyuhyun.

'Jadi itu adiknya Cho sajangnim?'

'Kyaaaa.. Dia tampan sekali~'

'Dia tinggi sekali, tapi kanapa Cho sajangnim tidak terlalu tinggi ya?'

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu tersenyum tipis, sebelun kalimat terakhir itu memudarkan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan memandang satu demi satu karyawan wanita yang sedang bergerombol itu.

"Siapa yang bilang tadi?"

Sontak semua karyawan wanita itu menunjuk salah satu karyawan wanita dengan postur tubuh pendek yang sedang diselimuti ketakutan akibat keceplosan.

"Kau tidak lihat seberapa pendeknya dirimu eoh? Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mengejek hyung-ku, arraseo!"

Semua karyawan wanita itu menciut seketika saat mendengar suara bentakan kyuhyun yang terdengar menakutkan tersebut. Bahkan resepsionist yang didepan kyuhyun saja sampai menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Arraseo, cho sajangnim"

.

.

.

Ting~

Ctakk

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan kim jungmo telah sampai cho sajangnim"

'Kim jungmo?'

"Persilahkan dia masuk"

"Nde, sajangnim"

Cklek

"Kim jungmo?"

"Oh, ternyata putra bungsu cho hangeng yang berada disini? Ternyata jauh terlihat lebih tampan dari foto yang ada dimajalah-majalah, lama tak bertemu cho kyuhyun-ssi"

Seringaian lebar tercipta diwajah tampan jungmo.

.

.

.

.

Sita hadir bawa chapter 5 niiiiih~

Kkkk~ mian klo ch kemaren pendek *bow

Mian juga klo buanyaaak typosnya. Gx aku edit soalnya. Baca juga yang **'u' **yaaa.. ;*

**big thanks for **

**Henlicopter, Kim Yong Neul, abilhikmah, guest, sary Nayolla, Cho Adah Joyers, okalee, shflynie, reiasia95, 5351, TifyTiffanyLee, guest**

**Review lagi neee :***

RCL lagi ne^^


	6. Chapter 6

SOMETHING WRONG (ch 6 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 6

Flashback

Disebuah junior high school, kalian tahukan pasti banyak siswa maupun siswi telah bersaing satu sama lain untuk menunjukan keunggulannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi kurus namun rupawan melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah tempat yang telah ia rencanakan.

"Chagi~ kau lama sekali" ucapan mendayu seorang yeoja menyambut kedatangan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Mian chagi~ tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" namja rupawan itu bernama jungmo, anak laki-laki yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana namun ia sangat terkenal dengan prestasi dibidang basketnya, itulah yang membuat yeoja manapun mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Kau semakin cantik chagi~"

Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi yeoja cantik dihadapannya dan langsung menyambar bibir merah sang yeoja. Sang yeoja mengerang tertahan.

"EKHEM"

Sebuah suara yang cukup mengganggu membuat kedua sejoli yang tengah melakukan adegan panas sontak menoleh kearah sang pengganggu.

"Ck, apa yang kau inginkan cho yang terhormat" jungmo merapikan kerah pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan sekolah adalah tempat menuntut ilmu, kenapa kau menggunakan sekolah untuk berbuat mesum jungmo-ssi" ucapan datar kyuhyun serta kata-kata frontal kyuhyun membuat jungmo geram. Bocah yang berada di bawah angkatannya ini telah membangunkan singa tidur rupanya.

Srett

Jungmo menarik kerah kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah datar kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah?! Seenaknya saja mengaturku!" kyuhyun tak gentar menghadapi gertakan jungmo.

"Kau tak lihat?" kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah tanda berwarna kuning dibahu kirinya. Jungmo pun mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun. Dengan geram ia melepaskan kerah kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kau memang ketua OSIS saat ini cho, tapi harus kau ingat aku tetap lebih unggul dalam permainan basket dan aku, lebih bisa mencari yeoja daripada kau cho kyuhyun hobae, hahaaaa... Ayo chagi kita tinggalkan manusia tak laku ini disini"

Ia sengaja mengapmengapitkan tangannya pada yeoja cantik yang sempat ia cumbu itu dan melenggang meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS itu di ruangan kosong yang jarang dihuni.

"Sial, awas saja kau kim jungmo, di senior high school nanti aku akan berubah dari kyuhyun anak tertib dan lugu. Menjadi kyuhyun yang suka mempermainkan wanita."

Seringaian itu muncul dibarengi dengan keluarnya aura hitam nan gelap disekitarnya.

Flashback END

Begitulah kenapa sejak kyuhyun berada di senior high school sampai saat ia belajar di perguruan tinggi selalu berganti-ganti pasangan. Dan victoria entah wanita itu, yeojachingunya yang ke berapa.

.

.

.

"Kim jungmo-ssi, lama tak bertemu denganmu? Ah, mungkin sudah 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu"

Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, wajah datarnya seakan mengatakan 'I'm cho kyuhyun'

"Lebih tepatnya 5 tahun cho kyuhyun-ssi" ucap jungmo dengan nada datar, namun senyuman tetap terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Ah, sepertinya london mengubah ingatanmu menjadi lebih tajam. Huh" sindir kyuhyun.

Namja tampan berumur 20 tahun itu berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Dengan wibawa ia menyuruh jungmo untuk menempatkan dirinya disalah sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Kau mau minum apa jungmo-ssi" tawar kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Melihat itu jungmo tersenyum dan menggosokkan tangannya pada dagunya.

"Tak usah repot-repot kyuhyun-ssi, lagi pula aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan hyung-mu yang manis itu, ah dia bahkan terlalu cantik untuk seukuran namja"

Mendengar 'hyung-nya' mendapat pujian dari sosok yang sama sekali tak ia senangi membuatnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan?" tanya kyuhyun mengeras.

Jungmo pun berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah figura kecil yayang didalamnya terdapat foto namja manis dengan senyuman manisnya mengalungkan tangannya pada namja tampan yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Beda sekali' batinnya berdecih.

"Aku tertarik dengan hyung-mu yang manis itu" dengan seringaian diwajahnya ia menatap kyuhyun remeh.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menahan emosi, bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya diidam-idamkan oleh orang yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Tangannya memutih saat ia menggenggamnya erat, sangat erat. Tapi bagaimana pun ia harus menjaga image-nya dan memperlakukan jungmo dengan baik. Itulah janjinya pada sungmin esok tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, calon adik ipar" ia sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian diruangannya.

Setelah jungmo meninggalkan ruangannya kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa empuk. Memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir rasa dongkol dihatinya.

Betapa sialnya ia hari ini karena harus bertemu dengan jungmo, dan lebih sialnya lagi jungmo memuji-muji sungmin yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya. Panas api cemburu membakar hatinya.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Getaran ponsel disaku celana kyuhyun terkesiap seketika. Dengan gerakan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan dari orang berhasil membuatnya berdebar.

From : My Love Hyungie

Subject : •Δ•

'Kyunnie~ kapan kau pulang?'

Begitulah isi pesan singkat tersebut. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampanya kyuhyun dengan cepat mengetikan beberapa kalimat.

'Send'

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja sungmin.

Senyuman lebarnya membuat karyawan-karyawan untuk sejenak terpesona, namun mereka langsung kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena ia tak mau kena semprotan lagi dari kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ming, aku pulang!" belum sampai ia membuka pintu kamar sungmin, kyuhyun dengan senangnya telah menyapa sang pemilik kamar.

Cklek

"Ming? Ming? Kau dimana?" kyuhyun kaget saat tak mendapati sang kekasih sekaligus hyung-nya tak berada diranjangnya.

'Apa dia sedang mandi?' batin kyuhyun.

Langkah kakinya mendekat kearah pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan daun telinganya kepintu berwarna putih itu.

"Tidak ada suara, kemana dia?"

Ia kembali terheran,

"Hatchimm"

Sebelum suara kecil tersebut menyapu pendengarannya.

Seringaian tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya. Dengan mengendap-endap ia mendekati pintu balkon kamar sungmin dan menyibak tirai yang sebagian tertutup itu.

'Gotcha'

Mata onyxnya menangkap objek yang selama ini ia cari.

Sungmin, sosok tersebut dengan masih mengenakan piama tidurnya berdiri di depan sebuah pembatas yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Hanya dengan menggunakan selimut panjang nan tipis, pria manis dengan rambut blonde itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus kearahnya.

Grepp

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh?" sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya yang membuat sungmin otomatis menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang seseorang yang telah memeluknya erat.

"Kau mengagetkanku, kyu" ucapnya kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengarnya, kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala sungmin sayang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,eum?" kyuhyun melesatkan hidung mancungnya ke leher putih sungmin. Menghirup aroma khas hyung-nya yang selama ini menyayanginya dengan tulus. Meski rasa sayag itu sekarang berubah menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Sungmin yang merasakan sebuah udara panas yang menerpa lehernya semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar kyuhyun lebih leluasa menjelajahi lehernya.

'Ah'

"Jangan digigit kyu~ nanti berbekas" namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya saat merasakan sebuah benda keras menancap di leher putihnya.

Kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan mengecup sekilas leher sungmin, senyuman indah terpasang diwajah tampannya. Begitu juga namja manis yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Drrrttt... Drrtttt...

Getaran dari balik saku celana hitam yang dipakainya membuat kyuhyun menyerngit.

Di rogohnya ponsel canggihnya dan ia menatap sulit diartian pada layar ponselnya.

"Siapa kyu?" sungmin merasakan getaran tersebut dan ia menunggu suara dari kyuhyun, namun suara kyuhyun tak terdengar dan membuat sungmin heran.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah kyuhyun. Dan disana ia hanya melihat kyuhyun tengah terdiam dengan terus menatap layar ponselnya yang terus bergetar digenggamannya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil sungmin halus.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat raut penuh tanya diwajah manis sungmin.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengangkatnya dulu" ucapnya disusul dengan ia meninggalkan sungmin dibalkon sendirian.

Melihat hal tersebut, sungmin hanya tersenyum miris dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menatap taman indah yang berada dibelakang rumah megahnya.

'Pasti dari victoria' batinnya berucap. Hatinya mencelos sungguh, tapi apa mau dikata sebelumnya kyuhyun memang telah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja bukan?

.

.

"Ming, aku keluar dulu ne? Ada urusan penting. Tapi aku janji akan pulang lebih awal"

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri sungmin yang masih berada dibalkon dan menempatkan kecupan sayang dikening indah sungmin. Belum sempat sungmin menjawab kyuhyun terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh iya, ming. jangan terlalu lama berdiri dibalkon" ucap kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sungmin.

Namja manis itu tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati udara segar yang bisa merefresh pikirannya.

'Angin.. Bawalah kesah ini, karena aku tak ingin memupuk diriku dengan rasa cemburu yang tak berarti ini'

.

.

.

"Omona! Eomma? Aishh.. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya mematikan ponsel? Aishh!"

Dengan menjambak kuat rambut blonde berkilaunya ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menatap nanar layar ponselnya.

'124 panggilan tak terjawab'

'235 pesan'

Astaga mungkin heechul akan benar-benar marah padanya setelah ini, batin sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" seorang yeoja cantik dengan bibir merah semerah buah cherry, mengenakan dress sexy yang membuat laki-laki manapun mampu menoleh lapar kearahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, namun ia menyerngit mengapa victoria mengajaknya ke bar sore-sore seperti ini?

"Maaf aku lama" kyuhyun berbicara dengan menaikan volume suaranya karena kebisingan yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Victoria tersenyum sexy dan segera menggandeng kyuhyun kesebuah sofa yang yang didepannya terdapat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol.

"Kau mengajakku untuk minum?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

Victoria tersenyum dan menuangkan minuman beralkohol tersebut ke sebuah gelas kecil.

"Tentu saja sayang~ memangnya apalagi?" ucapnya dengan mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan menjangkau gelas tersebut. Dengan sekali tegak kyuhyun pun menghabiskan minuman beralkohol tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau memang hebat oppa~ seperti biasa. Tapi hahahaa... Mengapa kau mabuk?" victoria yang masih setengah sadar memandang kekasihnya yang berada tepat didepanya dengan mata sayu.

Keadaan kekasihnya sekarang sangat kacau, dengan mata nyaris tertutup namja itu telah merebahkan dirinya disofa empuk berwarna merah itu.

".." kyuhyun tak menyahut karena ia memang sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Rasa pusing yang amat sangat mendera kepalanya.

"Hahahaaa... Kau sudah mabuk oppa~ baiklah.. Kita pulang saja" ia menyewa seseorang berbadan tegap untuk membawa kyuhyun ke mobil miliknya.

"Ini pemanis untukmu oppa~"

Chu~

Bibir merah gincu itu mencium tepat di sudut bibir terbuka milik kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menekankan agar warna merah itu tercetak jelas di sudut bibir namja tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Ting~ Tong~

suara bel memenuhi maison mewah yang diketahui milik keluarga Cho. Seorang maid dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati pintu dan bersiap membukanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?! Kau tahu dia ini berat!" dengan langkah tersendat victoria membopong tubuh kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di sebuah sofa besar diruang tamu.

Sungmin yang memang sengaja turun kebawah untuk mengambil minuman dikejutkan dengan datangnya victoria dengan kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap di sofa dengan kemeja yang kusut, bahkan ia kaget saat melihat sebuah noda merah disekitar bibir kyuhyun.

Melihat sungmin yang masih berdiri di tangga victoria pun menaruh jas milik kyuhyun di sebuah single sofa.

"Mianhe sungmin-ssi, saya mengembalikan kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi dia tetap ingin minum, jadi aku biarkan saja"

Jelasnya yang sama sekali tak benar. Hati sungmin memanas melihat victoria mengusap surai coklat kehitaman milik kyuhyun.

"Dia mabuk tadi" ucapnya singkat.

Sungmin masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya tanpa mau menanggapi ucapany victoria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, selamat malam sungmin-ssi" dengan gaygaya kemayunya ia meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga cho.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun. Ia menatap maid itu dan menyuruhnya meninggalkannya berdua bersama kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menekuk lututnya dan mengusap rambut kyuhyun lembut.

Kemudian tanganya terulur mengambil sebuah tisu yang berada di meja ruang tamu.

"Aku sakit melihat kau disentuh orang lain selain aku kyu~" tangannya dengan lembut mengusap bibir kyuhyun yang terdapat noda gincu disana.

"Kenapa kau tak berubah eoh?" selesai dengan bibir kyuhyun, sungmin melepaskan sepatu kyuhyun dan kaos kakinya.

"Shin ahjumma, tolong panggilkan park ahjussi dan suruh dia membawa kyuhyun kekamarnya"

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" sungmin segera menutup teleponnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari seseorang bernama siwon di seberang telepon.

.

.

.

To be continue

Gimana? Udah panjang sepanjang milik(?) daddy kah?

Hahaha.. Maaf ya buat typos yang SANGAT mengganggu. #bow

**big thanks for :**

**Yefah, egy reiasia95, TifyTiffanyLee, 5351, okalee, Cho Adah Joyers, Kim Yong Neul, Rahma Lau137, abilhikmah, minnievil9ny tha.**

Dan terima kasih buat respons dari kalian *kecupSatu2*

Last,

RCL yaa


	7. Chapter 7

SOMETHING WRONG (ch 7 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

* * *

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sungmin sudah" suara berat milik namja yang tengah menepis datangnya sebuah gelas kecil yang diisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah gelap yang beraroma memabukkan tersebut dari bibir mungil nan sexy milik namja manis yang tengah duduk disampingnya dengan separuh matanya tertutup akibat terlalu banyak minum minuman beralkohol malam ini. Dengan tatapan sayunya ia melihat paras namja tampan di sampingnya. Senyuman atau lebih kepada seringaian itu tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karakternya.

"Berikan botolku choi" ucapnya dengan mencoba menjangkau botol berwarna bening dengan warna merah kecoklatan yang mengisi di dalamnya.

Namja bertubuh tegap itu dengan segera menyembunyikan botol menyesatkan tersebut dari sungmin.

Wajah mengeras namja manis itu tak tertahankan saat melihat keinginannya tertahan dengan sikap siwon. Dengan sempoyongan namja manis itu berdiri dan mencoba meraih kembali botol tersebut dari siwon.

"Siwon-ah berikan!" ucapnya mengancam.

"Sungmin! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" sergah siwon, dengan ia sedikit memeluk tubuh sungmin ia bisa menghadang sungmin agar tak kembali mengambil botol tersebut.

"JANGAN HALANGI AKU CHOI!" teriakan namja manis itu menggema membuat sebagian penghuni club tersebut menoleh kearah mereka. Sungmin tak peduli, ia hanya ingin botol tersebut, hanya dengan minuman tersebut ia bisa menghanyutkan rasa sesak yang menjanggal di rongga dadanya.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, meminta maaf tentang kelakuan namja manis yang masih dalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Kita pergi dari sini" putus siwon dengan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja yang ia sewa ia kemudian merengkuh paksa sungmin agar namja manis itu mengikuti langkahnya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Blam

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku ada apa? Masalah apa hingga membuatmu seperti ini min?" siwon menatap sendu namja manis yang tengah berada dimobil siwon yang menempatkan dirinya disamping namja tampan berlesung pipi tersebut.

Hening,

Dengan background yang memang telah larut malam membuat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti keduannya.

Siwon masih setia menanti jawaban dari sungmin yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Siown-ah" suara bergetar itu akhirnya keluar meski dengan nada yang sangat dibenci oleh namja yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya tersebut.

Grepp

"Menangislah" ucap siwon lirih. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh bertanya-tanya mengapa namja manis ini bisa sangat rapuh malam ini. Ia tak akan bertanya lagi, ia akan menunggu sungmin tenang, dan menceritakan sendiri masalah yang membelitnya.

"Siwon-ah.. Hiks.. Appayo.. Jeongmal appayo~" tangan sungmin mencengkeram erat pundak siwon yang memeluknya erat.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh sungmin agar semakin merapat kepadanya. Ia menghirup wangi surai blonde sungmin yang menyenangkan dengan masih menggosokkan tangannya lembit pada punggung sempit sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

"Menangislah... Min" ia mengusir denyutan nyeri saat mendengar isakan mulai keluar dari bibir sakura sungmin dengan memejamkan matanya kuat.

Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi namja yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu min, tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk selalu membahagiakanmu... Meski dari jauh"

Saat merasakan tubuh dibawahnya telah tenang tanpa isakan tanpa getaran yang berarti. Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepala sungmin dan sepaket rasa lega ia rasakan saat melihat wajah damai nan tenang sungmin. Dengan bubir terbuka sungmin memejamkan matanya sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu min" usapan siwon menyapu pipi kanan sungmin. Merasaka halusnya kulit namja manis yang ia cintai dari dekat.

Ia tergerak mendaratkan kepala sungmin pada sandaran kursi mobilnya dengan mencari posisi yang ia rasa nyaman bagi sungmin.

Dengan mengelus kepala sungmin sayang, kemudian ia memacu kendaraannya kencang membelah sepinya jalan raya seoul malam ini.

"Eunghh.. ming" suara erangan tersebut terucap secara otomatis pada bibir merah nan kering milik namja tampan dengan wajah kusutnya dan kemeja yang telah terlepas kancingnya pada bagian atasnya, dengan pelan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada seisi kamarnya. Beribu kunang-kunang memenuhi penglihatannya membuat ia harus ekstra menajamkan pandangannya.

"kamarku? Ming?" suara seraknya terdengar saat ia heran.

Ia memutar ingatannya untuk berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam.

"vict"

.

.

.

"MING! MING!" teriakan demi teriakan namja tampan yang masih dengan rambut acak-acakan itu membahana di maison mewahnya. Ia segera membuka dengan kasar kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dengan aksen pink dimana-mana tersebut.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut kamar luas sang hyung sekaligus namjachingu-nya itu.

Kamar tersbut masih tertata rapi namun tak menampilkan tanda-tanda penghuninya.

Dengan gusar ia berlari menuju balkon kamarsungmin.

Namun nihil.

Hanya angin yang ia dapatkan di balkon tersebut. Angin yang biasa dinikmati sungmin. Namun sang empu tak ada..

"Shin ahjumma! Dimana sungmin hyung?" dengan nada lumayan tinggi kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaan sungmin saat sang maid lewat di depan kamar sungmin.

Wanita berumur itu menghela nafasnya berat.

Semalam ia melihat sungmin keluar dengan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia tak berani untuk menanyakan kemana sungmin pergi, karena sepertinya majikan manisnya dalam suasana ya tidak bagus.

"saya tidak tahu tuan, tuan sungmin keluar tanpa bilang ia mau kemana" jelasnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERTANYA EOH?" kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Jemari kurusnya mengacak kasar surai coklatnya.

.

.

.

"eennghh"

"kau sudah bangun?" suara berat disebelahnya membuat namja manis yang masih dalam rangka mengumpulkan nyawanya itu terbelalak seketika. Dengan mengerjabkan mata rubahnya ia melihat namja tampan di sampingnya.

"siwon?"

Namja tampan yang dipanggil siwon tersebut mengumbar senyuman menawannya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin, dan otomatis sungmin memundurkan kepalanya.

"ne, aku siwon. Kau pikir siapa eoh? Kkk~ cepat bangun nanti kuantar kau pulang" ucapnya dengan menarik dirinya dari ranjang tersebut.

"kau mengusirku?" Tanya sungmin polos.

"aishh.. apa kau ingin aku dibunuh dongsaengmu itu eoh?"

Menyadari siwon mengucapkan nama 'kyuhyun' membuat sungmin menunduk dan memikirkan adiknya tersebut.

Siwon melihat raut wajah sungmin yang sedang termenung diatas ranjang.

'jadi karena kyuhyun' batin siwon.

"cepatlah mandi manis"

Sungmin menengokan kepalanya menghadap siwon. Apa yang ia katakan? Manis?

"kau sedang menggodaku? Choi siwon-ssi" ucap sungmin.

"kkkk~ tidak usah marah manis, ayo cepatlah mandi. Ini aku siapkan pakaian untuk ganti, tapi untuk pakaian dalam aku tidak bisa meminjamkan padamu. Aku takut nanti bias kebesaran jika kau yang menggunakannya"

"YA!"

.

.

.

"cha.. sudah sampai" ucap siwon setelah sampai di depan gerbang yang menutupi maison mewah sungmin. Senyuman menawan tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya saat melihat penampilan namja manis disebelahnya.

Dengan kemeja putih besar dan celana pants yang sangat cocok untuknya. Menambah kesan sexy pada paras manis pemilik surai blonde tersebut.

Senyuman manis namja berambut blonde tersebut merekah.

"gomawo siwon-ah, apa kau mau mampir?" tawar sungmin dengan sambil membuka seatbeltnya.

Siwon tersenyum, betapa indahnya pagi ini hingga ia bisa melihat senyuman manis sungmin.

"tidak usah terima kasih tawarannya" lesung pipi siwon terlihat saat sang empu memperlihatka senyumannya dihadapan sungmin.

"ah baiklah, terima kasih atas tadi malam dan pagi ini juga"

"ne"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum saat sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah siwon yang berada di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"darimana saja kau ming?"

Belum sampai sungmin mengucapkan ia pulang, suara bass kyuhyun telah menyapa pendengarannya terlebih dulu.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju kyuhyun.

"aku… minum dengan temanku"

Ucap sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun yang menatap tajam kearahnya seolah menusuk kembali mata beningnya.

"siapa? Sampai pagi seperti ini?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"siwon, kau pasti tahu itu" ucap sungmin datar dan mencoba tenang.

Wajah kyuhyun mengeras mendengar nama siwon terucap dari bibir pouty sungmin.

"kenapa kau pergi dengannya? Dan meninggalkanku?" ucap kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak meledak emosinya. Pandangan mata sungmin seolah mengabur saat airmata di Pelupuk matanya seolah terdorong untuk keluar.

"wae? Bukankah kau pergi dengan yeoja itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" ucapnya dengan suara seraknya.

Sebelum airmatanya jatuh ia lebih dahulu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memproses kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

'ming'

.

.

.

To be continue

Mianhe saya telat bawa ch 7 epep ini. Ada yang menunggukah? *nggak

See yaaa

**Big thanks for **

**Yefah, Cho Adah JOYers, guest, okalee, Rahma Lau137, Kim Yong Neul, abilhikmah, Mayu ChoLee, TifyTiffanyLee, 5351, wuhan, minnievil19ny tha.**

**Mian gx bisa blz review kalian satu2 #bow**

**Review again please..^^**


	8. Chapter 8

SOMETHING WRONG ( ch 8 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* * *

Chapter 8

Berhari-hari sungmin bersikap kaku dengan dongsaengnya. Kaku dalam artian mereka tak pernah bermesraan bagaikan kekasih mengingat status mereka yang masih menjalin hubungan.

Hati siapa yang tak tersakiti melihat sang kekasihnya mendiaminya berhari-hari. Itulah yang terjadi kepada namja tampan berkulit pucat yang tengah terduduk diam ditepi ranjang besarnya. Wajahnya kusut, dengan rambut acak tak terurus, namja tersebut mengusap wajahnya kasar seolah menepis rasa sesak yang memenuhi tubuh jangkungnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' batinnya berteriak.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" namja berpostur lebih tinggi dari namja yang berada didepannya menyunggingkan senyuman manis saat menawarkan makan siang bersama kepada pemuda bermata rubah itu.

Diulasnya senyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jungmo-ssi"

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah kenal dengan dongsaengku?" mata rubahnya membulat saat mendengar cerita dari namja tampan didepannya.

Senyuman tipis pun tersungging, jemarinya terulur meraih cup yang sudah terisi separuh oleh cairan hitam pekat.

Ia menggiring cup tersebut ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Ya, kami 'teman' saat di junior high school"

.

.

"Hay sayang, kau sudah lama?" sebuah teguran membuat yeoja cantik nan sexy yang mengolesi bibirnya dengan gincu merah menyala itu menoleh dan segera mengalungkan lengannya pada leher namja tampan dan manis itu.

"Aku menunggumu sayang" ucapnya mendayu dan menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata sayu. Berniat menggoda.

Dengan segera namja itu mencium rakus bibir menyalang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sudah 2 minggu kita tak melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau malam ini, hum?"

"Apapun untukmu nikhun-ie"

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan namja yang tengah membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang tertulis berderet-deret huruf yang membentuk banyak kalimat dan tergabung hingga menjadi paragraf yang tersusun sistematik.

Namun ia memasang baik-baik telinganya untuk mendengarkan suara kyuhyun.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Hyung,aku minta maaf" ucapnya lancar dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Namja yang mengenakan kacamata baca itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mencoba melihat apa yang ada dibalik mata hazel itu. Raut wajah kyuhyun sangat sinkron dengan matanya. Penyesalan.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup kasar beberapa berkas yang ada ditangannya dan menaruhnya kasar diatas meja yang berada dihadapannya.

Membuka kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya lembut.

"Kau tidak seharusnya Seperti ini kyu" ucapnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun kyuhyun tetaplah mendengarnya karena ia memang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Namja yang lebih tua itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kyuhyun intens.

"Aku dan victoria. Tak seharusnya kau seperti ini kyu" ucapnya putus asa.

"Hyung aku minta maaf-"

"Sudahlah, jika kau tak benar-benar tak mencintaiku, kita-"

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh ming, jangan pernah berpikiran jika aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu ming"

Kyuhyun meraih dan menggenggam tangan sungmin lembut. Namun sungmin segera menyentak tangan kyuhyun yang menyalurkan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"Tidak, jika kau mecintaiku. Mengapa.. Mengapa kau masih dengan yeoja itu eoh?! Jelaskan padaku kyu! Hiks.."

Setelah mengeluarkan isakan kecil sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tak menampiknya, ia memang membutuhkan sebuah sandaran sekarang.

Tak peduli dengan egonya yang menyuruhnya untuk memberontak. Hatinya menginginkannya, kehangatan ini. Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkannya.

"Mianhe ming, jeongmal mianhe... Mian jika ini semua menyakitimu sangat dalam. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku" suara bass itu kian lirih saat merasakan sakit di dadanya akibat isakan sungmin yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sebulir cairan bening mengaliri pipi tirusnya saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh hyung sekaligus kekasihnya lewat leher putihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ming sangat. Dan aku akan melepaskan yeoja itu"

Tekad kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau.. Serius dengan ucapanmu kyu?" suara bergetar itu membuat kyuhyun benci mendengarnya. Membenci dirinya yang membuat sungmin menangis.

Jemarinya terulur mengusap kedua pipi putih sungmin yang dikotori dengan airmata.

Dengan masih menatap mata rubah yang berkaca milik sungmin.

"Ne, apapun untukmu ming, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jangan ragukan itu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu kyu.."

Deru nafas mereka dapat keduanya rasakan mengingat keduanya memang sengaja memajukan kepala mereka dan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit ruang yang memisahan mereka.

Chu

Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu, dengan hangat dan lembut keduanya menempelkan kedua daging kenyal nan manis itu.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG! OMO!"

Suara teriakan seorang yeoja membuat kedua anak adam yang sedang bertautan bibir itu segera melepaskan tautannya dan menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi kaget, takut, cemas.

.

.

.

To be continue

mian klo pendek dan typos bergentayangan. Baca juga yang "Should I confess" sama "u" yaa #promosi *kedip2imut*

**Big thanks for**

**Pinkyming, okalee, henlicopter, Cho Adah Joyers, reiasia95, abilhikmah, Kim Yong Neul, guest, 5351, TifyTiffanyLee, danactebh, yefah**

Last, Review yaaa


	9. Chapter 9

SOMETHING WRONG

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 9

Keempat dewasa itu tengah duduk dengan wajah datar masing-masing. Satu yeoja paruh baya itu tengah menatap satu per satu kepala kedua anak yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan satu namja dewasa dengan wajah wibawanya mengeruh dan melempar tatapan tajam kearah namja berambut brunette dan namja berambut keemasan yang masing-masing tengah menunduk.

Suara jantung yang tengah berpacu cepat dengan keringat dingin yang merembes di pelipisnya menandakan pria ini tengah dilanda ketakutan yang hebat.

Dengan memelintir jari-jarinya ia sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah orang tuanya. Ia yakin kedua dewasa yang telah membesarkannya selama ini itu tengah menatap kecewa kearahnya. Ia tak berani.

"Jelaskan pada kami semuanya!" suara berat sang ayah terdengar sangat mengerikan ditengah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Dengan cepat namja yang lebih muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah garang sang ayah.

Sembari melirik air muka kecewa sang ibu ia mengatur nafasnya baik-baik mencova mengeluarkan suara yang sebenarnya tengah tertahan oleh sebuah batu besar yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

"Appa, aku- minta maaf. Aku mencintai sungmin hyung" ucapan nekad kyuhyun membuat namja berambut keemasan itu mendongak cepat dan menatap wajah adiknya yang tepat berada disampingnya. Sedikit rasa senang tersemat dihatinya melihat keseriusan kyuhyun. Namun, jauh lebih mendominasi rasa kecewanya saat melihat wajah heechul maupun hangeng kecewa menatap kyuhyun dan dirinya.

apalagi melihat sang eomma yang telah meneteskan airmatanya. Tercabik hatinya melihat sosok yang sangat ia sayangi menelan kekecewaan yang ia ciptakan bersama dengan kyuhyun. Memang, sepenuhnya ini adalah salahnya. Salahkan perasaanya yang menyimpan rasa cinta yang tak pantas untuk adiknya.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kyuhyun. Ia merasa... Tak pantas.

Terlihat hangeng memejamkan matanya. Terlalu stress memikirkan kenyataan yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

"Yeobbo.." suara bergetar itu membuat pria yang menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan miliknya itu menoleh dan mendapati sang istri telah menangis dan sangat terlihat lelehan airmatanya mengotori wajah cantiknya.

"E-eomma, A-ppa. Aku hiks... Minta maaf. Semua ini salahku" ucap namja berperawakan mungil dengan wajah putih seputih susu murni yang melihat kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan kacau.

Kedua dewasa itu menatap anaknya sendu. Sedangkan namja disampingnya menatapnya tak menyangka. Salahnya? Bukankah salah mereka berdua? Kenapa sungmin hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

"Ming, ini juga salahku!" ucapnya tegas.

Sungmin menatap tajam kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya, dengan cepat ia menepisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hangeng dan heechul secara bergantian.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bersipuh tepat pada lutut heechul dan hangeng.

"E-omma... A-ppa... Hukum aku! Aku pantas dihukum oleh kalian! Hiks.. Hukum aku!" dengan brutal sungmin menggerakkan tangan heechul dan sebelah tangan hangeng untuk memukul kepalanya keras.

Tak menyangka sang anak melakukan hal tersebut heechul dengan segera membawa sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya. Perasaan keibuan yang ia miliki mengalahkan kekecewaan yang merenggut sebagian hatinya. Dengan isakan kecil keduanya, mereka tengah berpelukan. Heechul mengusap lembut kepala anaknya sang manis itu. Sesekali mengecup surai keemasan sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

Hangeng yang melihat itu tak kuasa menahan airmata yang sedari tadi menunggu moment yang pas untuk keluar tersebut.

Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya. Namun ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih sangat melekat dibenaknya.

"Sungmin" suara berat dengan sedikit nada bergetar itu membuat ketiga manusia itu menoleh kearah Hangeng.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya setelah ia mengusap mata indah itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa Appa?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan suara bergetar.

Sejenak Hangeng memandang kearah Heechul yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya... kau bukan anak kandung kami"

JDERR

Adakah petir disiang bolong yang melanda kota Seoul hari ini? Jawabannya Ada. Sosok yang masih berada di lantai dengan kaki bersipuh didepan lutut Heechul itu membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya kaget. Namun dengan segera tangannya membekap mulutnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Hangeng nyalang. Apa-apaan Appa-nya itu? Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Hey ayolah ini sama sekali tidak lucu untuk suasana segenting ini.

"Appa!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menutup matanya rapat sebelum ia memulai narasinya didepan kekuarganya.

"Yeobbo.. hiks" suara Heechul membuat Hangeng langsung membuka kelopak matanya. terlihat sekali wajah mengeras yang dialiri airmata yang menganak sungai itu.

Namun keputusannya sudah bulat ia harus menceritakan hal yang telah terkubur bertahun-tahun itu. Demi apa ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin sebagaimana ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Namun, ia harus menceritakan hal yang sangat penting ini pada Sungmin.

"A-appa.. E-eomma.. apakah kalian bercanda? Hiks.. kalian bercandakan? Hiks.. kumohon katakan kalau ini semua adalah lelucon A-appa.. E-eomma" Sungmin seperti seorang yang tengah di seret paksa seorang polisi karena ia melakukan kejahatan. Ia meraung, tubuhnya lemas dengan bahu yang melorot menandakan ia tengah memikul beban yang sangat berat, amat sangat berat.

Namja yang masih setia dengan posisi berdirinya itu menatap nanar tubuh bergetar namja yang meringkuk dalam pelukan Heechul. Yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk erat tubuh bergetar itu yang senantiasa mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Tanpa terasa lelehan airmata bergerak menuruni pipi tirusnya. Tak menyangka jika namja yang sangat menyayanginya itu bukanlah Hyung kandungnya.

Namun terselip setitik rasa bahagia mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Pasalnya jika keduanya bukanlah saudara kandung itu artinya ia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. A-ppa dimana mereka? Dimana orang tuaku yang sebenarnya?" suara yang amat lirih itu terdengar setelah satu jam suara tersebut tidak keluar kecuali isakan yang memilukan.

Heechul mengusap surai keemasan Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan. Dengan menatap Sungmin sendu wanita cantik itu menguatkan hatinya untuk memulai cerita.

"Chagi... setelah mendengar cerita ini. E-eomma mohon hiks.. jangan tinggalkan Eomma ne hikss.. Eomma sangat menyayangimu chagi.. hiks" Heechul tak sanggup membendung airmatanya yang tak kunjung habis untuk menangisi anaknya itu.

Wajah merah dengan masih dikotori oleh lelhan airmata itu menatap wajah lembut Eommanya dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana pun juga wanita didepannya telah membesarkannya sampai sekarang dan yang lebih membuatnya terharu adalah Mereka sama sekali tak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya dengan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

flashBack

"Chulie-ah, aku mohon jaga anakku. Ia sudah tak punya ayah.. dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia sudah tak punya ibu" seorang wanita berwajah pucat dan tubuh yang kurus dengan segala alat yang berlalu lalang mengelilingi tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Teuki-ah, jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau harus sembuh. Kau harus merawat anakmu dengan baik. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh!" suara yang bertolak belakang itu terdengar dari wanita cantik dengan rambut terurai indah dan tubuh yang semampai.

Yeoja yang bernafas dengan alat bantu itu tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Tidak chulie-ah, aku... s-sudah t-ttidak kuat hhh.. jaga dia s-seperti a-anakmu ss sendi-"

Belum sampai wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah nada dan garis lurus yang tercetak disebuah monitor kecil yang terletak disebelah ranjang itu membuat wanita bernama Kim Heechul itu segera menekan sebuah tombol dan membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Satu dokter dengan diikuti dua perawat lainnya memasuki ruangan dan segera melakukan pengecekan pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Masih dengan menutup mulutnya wanita itu melirik sebuah wadah yang berisi bayi yang sedang tertidur itu, lalu ia bergerak mendekatinya. Diambillah tubuh mungil bayi yang berupa malaikat itu dengan lembut dan ditatapnya lekat.

"Aku akan menjagamu sayang.. dengan segenap hatiku"

flashBack END

.

.

.

"Kami mengijinkan kalian menjalin hubungan jika memang kalian saling mencintai"

Ucapan tegas Hangeng membuat sosok namja yang sedari tadi menangkup wajah tampannya itu menoleh kearah Hangeng.

"Appa? Kau serius?"

"Ne, tapi berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan Sungmin"

Bagaikan air dingin yang mengguyurnya ditengah padang pasir yang gersang membuatnya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya dan menatap Sungmin yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa keputusanku untuk menguak cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya menyedihkan yeobbo"

"Ne, kau benar. Mereka pantas berbahagia"

.

.

.

To be continue

Kyaaaa mian chapter kali ini saya telat.. *bow*

Oh iya mian juga buat yang sudah lupa alur ceritanya..

Terima kasih buat yang setia nunggu ini epep abal milik saya.

Dan jangan lupa buat baca epep abal saya yang berjudul u (Mr Chu)

Mian gx bisa nulis nama kalian atu2 soalnya q gx sempet. #bow

See yaaa


	10. Chapter 10

SOMETHING WRONG ( chapter 10 UP!)

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

and the others

Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE

Gender ; shounen-ai (always)

* * *

Kyuhyun is sungmin's love

Sungmin is kyuhyun's love

This story pure from my mind

DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!

* * *

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Ming~"

Suara lembut dengan sentuhan yang amat hati-hati membuat sang empu yang yang tengah menutup matanya untuk menikmati segarnya udara sore hari membuka mata rubahnya.

Memutarkan tubuhnya untuk mencoba menatap wajah sosok yang tengah mengalunkan nama manisnya dengan lembut.

Mata rubah itu mengerjab menandakan terdapat tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di kepala cantiknya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" suara lembut itu mengalun.

Tangan besar itu terulur menangkup wajah yang sudah terasa dingin di telapak tangannya, mengusapnya lembut dengan tatapan sorot mata hangat menghujam mata foxy Sungmin.

"Kau tahu...aku sangat mencintaimu"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak tak beraturan dan jauh dari kata normal.

Wajah bersemu itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan ditengah elusannya, membuat Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha tak menyerang namja dihadapannya saat ini juga.

"Aku juga" cicit Sungmin dengan menundukkan matanya.

Tak berani membalas tatapan lembut penuh cinta dari dongsaengnya sendiri.

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun tergerak mendongakkan wajah Sungmin dan membuat sang empu secara langsung menatap wajah tampan dongsaengnya.

"Tatap aku jika berbicara" ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya.

Namja manis dihadapannya mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan kesal melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" ucapnya dengan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kekehan geli Kyuhyun meluncur melihat tindakan manis Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil nan montok itu.

"Aku sangaaat bahagia" ucapnya dengan menghirup aroma rambut emas Sungmin dan mendorong kepala Sungmin untuk semakin dalam kedalam rengkuhannya.

Dalam dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lembut penuh haru, ia juga sangat senang.

Apalagi kedua orang tuanya sekarang telah merestui hubungan terlarang mereka.

"Ne, aku juga" ucapnya dengan membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hannie, apa yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar?" suara khas seorang yeoja itu membuat sosok tampan yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu membuka matanya. Lalu bangkit dari ranjang hingga ia terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya dengan menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk mendekat.

Sosok yeoja itu pun bergerak mendekati Suaminya.

Grepp

"Kau tahu? Hal yang paling membahagiakan orang tua adalah.. Kebahagiaan sang anak. Dan aku merelakan mereka bersama, karena aku tahu mereka akan saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain" ucapnya dengan memeluk lembut tubuh langsing istrinya dan menggosok-gosokan tangannya di punggung sempit Istrinya.

Sang istri tersenyum dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Ne" lirihnya sambil menikmati kehangatan tubuh suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Ming, dasiku yang berwarna merah dimana?" seorang namja tampan dengan penampilan rapi kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti melihat sang kekasih manisnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap aneh kekasihnya.

Namja manis itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Cha~ ini dasimu, aku sengaja menyembunyikannya kkkk~. Sini aku pakaikan"

Dengan senyuman lebar terpatri diwajah tampannya. Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Sungmin dapat mengalungkan dasi di leher Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan deru nafas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya mengingat begitu dekatnya jarak diantara keduanya.

Senangnya melihat wajah manis yang berada di depannya yang tengah serius berurusan dengan dasi dan lehernya.

"Cha~ selesai" ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum lebar melihat hasil kerjanya.

'Memuaskan' pikirnya.

.

"Cha~ kita keluar" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggiringnya keluar dari kamar untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun? Kemarilah, kita sarapan bersama" suara khas sang Eomma dengan lembutnya menyambut kedatangan putra sulung dan putra bungsunya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat begitu ramainya pagi harinya, mengingat para maid tengah sibuk menghidangkan makanan super enak dengan menu yang sangat banyak untuk ukuran empat orang.

"Kita sarapan berat pagi ini" suara bass itu mengalun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat tepat disamping Sungmin.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, Heechul pun menatap tajam anaknya, sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ming, ambilkan aku ayam itu" suara bak perintah itu secara otomatis membuat Sungmin dengan cekatan mengambilkan sepotong ayam dan diletakkannya pada piring Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap menerimanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak manja Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat?" suara sengit Heechul membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin kecuali hangeng menoleh kearah wanita cantik nan anggun itu.

"Waeyo Cho Heechul-ssi?" tantangnya dengan menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati perang antara sang Eomma dengan kekasihnya.

...000...

"Kau tidak ke kantor sayang?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

Sebuah gelengan pelan namja manis itu lakukan.

"Ani Eomma, Kyuhyun melarangku pergi ke kantor hari ini"

"Aishh anak itu suka seenaknya, tapi...Eomma senang dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, terima kasih minie sayang kau telah menjaga adikmu ups, maksud Eomma Kekasihmu, kkkk~"

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku?" suara bass datang dari arah belakang. Membuat Anak dan Eomma itu terjengkit.

"Kyuhyun! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ya! Anak setan! Mengagetkan saja!"

"Hahaha... Kau ibunya setan ahaahaa berarti iblis hahaa"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa puas setelah melayangkan sebuah 'pujian' kepada sang Eomma.

'PLETAK'

"YA! Anak durhaka! Kau mengatai Eommamu iblis?!" bersiap melayangkan pukulan lagi, Kyuhyun dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Dengan masih mengusap kepalanya, ia menatap sang Eomma horor.

"Kkkk~ makanya jangan berbicara seperti itu sama Eomma." ucap Sungmin dengan bijak.

"Sudah, berangkat sana" lanjutnya dengan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar.

Terlihatlah wajah cemberut Kyuhyun melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Kau mengusirku chagi?" tanyanya dengan nada melas.

Tak kuasa sang Eomma melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tawa sang Eomma pun pecah seketika.

Yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa... Rasakan kau Cho setan! Sudah sekarang pergilah! Biar Eomma yang menemani Sungmin dirumah" ucapnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

"Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat. Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang" ucapnya dengan sedikit merapikan baju kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,, baik-baik dirumah. Eomma jaga Sungmin" ucapnya yang ditutup dengan mengecup sekilas dengan lembut kening indah Sungmin.

Membuat sang Eomma menatapnya jengah.

"Sudah sana-sana" ucap Heechul.

"Ck"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Jungmo-ssi"

Tepat setelah menolehkan kepalanya terpatrilah seringaian di wajah tampan namja bernama Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ah bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggu Directur malas sepertimu, eoh?" ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah namja yang sedang menatapnya penuh amarah.

Kemudian namja tampan itu berdiri dan tersenyum kearah namja berambut ikal itu.

"Ah, haruskah aku membatalkan kerjasamaku mengingat aku tak pernah bertemu dengan sang Directur yang asli?" ucapnya dengan menatap Kyuhyun remeh.

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu melihat situasi sekitarnya mengingat mereka masih berada di ruang tunggu super nyaman yang disiapkan oleh orang-orang perusahaan suruhan sang Appa.

Kyuhyun mendekati Posisi Jungmo dan mengecilkan volume bicaranya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya brengsek?"

Jungmo menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun. Sedikit memainkan kuku-kukunya ia menjawab.

"Mauku? Hyungmu yang manis" ucapnya dengan menatap dalam mata nyalang Kyuhyun.

Tak kuasa menahan amarah yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah jas mahal Jungmo dan menghunusnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dengar Kim Jungmo-ssi, selamanya tak akan kubiarkan Hyungku berhubungan denganmu. Walau hanya sebatas hubungan pekerjaan. Dengar itu!" dengan kasar ia melepas kerah jas Jungmo dan meninggalkan sosok yang tengah menatap nya nyalang.

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Desisnya.

.

.

"Sekertaris Jung, batalkan kerjasama kita dengan Perusahaan milik Kim Jungmo!" sang sekertaris menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Tapi-"

"Ku bilang batalkan. Itu artinya batalkan! Apa kau tak dengar?!"

"Baiklah Tuan Cho"

.

.

.

Beeep beeep beeep

Tatapan Kyuhyun teralih melihat Ponsel pintarnya diatas meja dihadaannya.

Layar handphone-nya berkedip-kedip menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas ia meraih handphone-nya dan melihat sang ID CALLER.

'Victoria' batinnya kaget melihat ID CALLERnya.

Kenapa ia baru ingat jika ia masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu. Hah, benar. Sungmin telah mengalihkan seluruh perhatian untuk hanya menatap namja manis berwajah polos itu.

"Yeobosseyo"

'Yeobosseyo, oppa!'

"Victoria?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyerngit saat tak mendengar sedikitpun suara di seberang telepon.

"Oppa... Aku.. Hiks.."

"Vic, waeyo?"

"Oppa... Aku.. Aku.. Hamil hiksss.."

Jderrr...

'Apa ini?!'

.

.

.

To be continue

Mianhe...ch ini mengecewakan, banyak typonya #bow


	11. Chapter 11

**SOMETHING WRONG (chapter 11 UP!)**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**and the others**

**Genre : BROTHERSHIP, HURT, ROMANCE**

**Gender ; shounen-ai (always)**

**Kyuhyun is sungmin's love**

**Sungmin is kyuhyun's love**

**This story pure from my mind**

**DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE means you OUT!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

.

.

Tepakan kaki gusar menapaki satu demi satu tangga yang menghubungkan satu gedung dengan gedung lain yang saling berkaitan.

Tak adakah lift?

'Lift sedang rusak' begitulah tulisan yang tertera di permukaan aluminium lift yang seolah menghadangnya untuk memasukinya.

Tak memperdulikan keringat yang merembes menuruni pelipis kanan maupun kirinya, ia masih bertekad menemukan sebuah apartement yang berada diujung.

Setelah menekan tombol aluminium disebelah pintu, ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita berkemeja putih besar dengan celana hot pants yang tertutup oleh kemejanya.

Rambut pirangnya sebagian terkuncir dan sebagian tidak, Kyuhyun yang melihat penampilan sang 'Mantan' yeojachingunya itu terkejut.

"Vict.."

Grepp

"Kyu..hiks.."

Kyuhyun membeku mendapat pelukan erat dari Victoria. Bukannya perasaanya masih ada, hanya saja sekarang ia sudah punya orang yang benar-benar ia cintai melebihi yeoja yang tengah memeluknya.

Mata hazelnya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Lalu ia menggerakkan tubuh Victoria dan menggiringnya memasuki apartement Victoria.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, dan berbicara didalam" Victoria tak menjawab, ia hanya menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dengan masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

.

.

"Kyuhyun...aku..ha-hamil, dan ini...anakmu Kyu"

Yeoja yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang luasnya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah namja yang duduk disampingnya.

Seperti dicubit, hati Kyuhyun ngilu mendengar pernyataan dari Victoria.

Ia tak menampik jika ia tak pernah berhubungan badan dengan Victoria mengingat ia pernah tidur diranjang yang sama dengan Victoria dalam keadaan naked. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat tentang hal itu.

"Kyu.. Aku takut...anak ini akan di sia-siakan seumur hidupnya jika tak mempunyai Ayah hiks..." tangisan buaya itu berhasil meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kenaifan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh langsing yeoja tersebut dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Sstt.. Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucapan tegas Kyuhyun membuat Victoria tersenyum miring didalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan isakan agar Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Dan hal itu memang terjadi.

.

.

.

Diliriknya jam dinding mewah berbentuk persegi berlapiskan perak mengkilap yang tertempel anggun di atas sebuah rak buku.

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi meluncur dibibir poutynya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang jam segini?" ia kembali bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berniat keluar dan menunggu Kyuhyun dibawah.

.

.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?" suara berat Hangeng membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan menuruni tangga yang kurang beberapa langkah ia selesaikan.

Piyama biru toska dengan aksen polkadot putih membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Sang Appa tersenyum dan menepuk salah satu temat disamping kirinya untuk disinggahi oleh Sungmin.

"Appa belum tidur?" kerjaban polos mata foxy itu membuat Hangeng tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk tak mencubit pipi bulat penuh nan lembut milik anaknya.

"Belum, Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Kerutan dahi Hangeng tercipta begitu kentara.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Kyuhyun belum pulang Appa! Aku benci itu" gerutunya dengan gaya lucu. Sang Appa tergelak mendengarnya. Hal tersebut Membuat Sungmin menatap sang Appa heran.

"Kenapa Appa tertawa?" ucapnya melipat lengannya didepan dadanya.

Kepalan tangan kanan Hangeng menutupi mulutnya mencoba mengurangi tawanya.

"Ehemm.. Jadi karena bocah itu eoh? Aigoo.. Anak Appa. Kyuhyun mungkin masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya chagi, sudah kau tidur dulu sana. Nanti Kyuhyun pasti pulang. Appa pastikan itu"

Mendengar ucapan tegas Appanya, Sungmin menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah Appa, Sungmin tidur dulu ne. Jaljayo Appa"

"Ne, jaljayo Chagi"

.

.

.

Sepertinya langit-langit atap kamar Sungmin lebih menarik untuk diselami daripada jutaan mimpi yang menunggunya untuk diselami.

Tangan mungilnya meraba ponsel touchscreenya dan menggeser layarnya pelan.

"Sudah jam dua belas lebih tapi dia sama sekali belum menelponku atau hanya mengirim pesan singkat untukku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?"

Setitik airmata menuruni mata foxynya saat kepalanya terlintas oleh ingatannya tentang Victoria.

'Apa Kyuhyun menemui yeoja itu lagi?' batinnya menjerit.

Tapi dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan beribu pikiran positif dalam kepalanya.

'Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan itu' dengan paksaan ia menutup matanya dan mencoba menggali mimpi yang mampu membuatnya terbuai hingga terlelap sempurna.

.

.

.

Usapan pada rambut pirang nan panjang itu terhenti. Pandangannya terkunci pada jam hitam elegan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Hatinya mencelos. Ia mengutuk ponselnya yang mati akibat kehabisan batrei. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa ponselnya yang dalam keadaan low batt?

Aishh.. Mengingatnya membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku Ming" gumamnya sambil menaikkan selimut tebal pada tubuh yeoja yang sudah sepenuhnya terlelap itu.

Ia meraih kemeja hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartement Victoria.

'Cho kyuhyun pabbo'

Sosok yang telah terbungkus selimut tebal itu menyeringai melihat pintu apartemenya.

.

.

.

Bagaikan sulur, sinar matahari yang yang memasuki celah jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Masuk, merayap, menyapa sang empu yang masih bergumul dengan selimut dan bantalnya.

Erangan serak keluar dari mulut sang empu.

"Pagi sayang" sapaan manis menyambut dirinya yang masih separuh terlelap.

Bibir merah jambunya mengerucut dengan kedua tangannya mengucek kedua mata foxynya.

1 kerjaban

2 kerjaban

Grepp

Setelah memproses apa yang ada dihadapannya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendekap posessive tubun kurus Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah segar pagi ini.

Aroma tubuh kyuhyun Membuatnya kecanduan untuk menghirupnya lekat.

Mata foxy itu terpejam seiring dengan buaian halus tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Kau masih mengantuk, eum?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar gumaman halus dari sosok yang tengah dalam rengkuhannya itu.

Sosok seperti bayi besar baginya hingga ia kehilangan arah untuk mencintainya.

Dihirupnya aroma shampo khas milik Sungmin yang masih meresap kuat pada helaian rambut blonde yang sangat Membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Dasar bayi besar" ejek Kyuhyun dengan menepuk pantat bulat sintal milik namja manis perenggut cintanya itu.

Desisan kecil terdengar dari sosok tersebut.

"Yes, I'm big baby and you are the big dady. Kkkk~"

Suara serak parau itu terdengar disusul dengan cekikikan khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut tak suka mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Big dady? Say it more!"

Wajahnya menantang Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah geli.

"YOU ARE THE BIG DADY, CHO KYUHYUN! ahahahaaaa kyaaaa"

"Mau kemana kau kelinci manis, huh?" Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghadang tubuh bulat kekasihnya.

Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya dan mencari akal supaya kekasihnya tak dapat menangkapnya.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun, resletingmu terbuka"

Kyuhyun tampak shock mendengarnya. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menangkup bagian bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat resletingnya.

"Dasar pabbo! Ahahahaa"

Dengan secepat kilat tubuh montok itu melesat cepat melewati tubuh Kyuhyun begitu saja dan memasuki bilik kamar mandi guna bersembunyi dari kekasih buasnya sekaligus ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang ia anggap bau.

"CHO SUNGMIIIN! AWAS KAU YA!" sosok yang tadinya diam tak berkutik sekarang tengah berteriak tak jelas mengingat kebodohannya dan kelicikan dari kekasihnya.

Bagaimana tak bodoh, ia kini bahkan hanya mengenakan satu stel piyama berwarna abu-abu dengan celana KOLOR catat itu.

Wajahnya merah mengingat kebodohannya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu berkacak pinggang memandang pintu putih pembatas ruang kamar dengan bilik kamar mandi.

"Kau bersembunyi kelinci manis?" ucapnya penuh ancaman.

Sungmin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pintu dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya guna memulai kegiatan mandinya.

Eeitss, sampai disini saja yaaa..

.

.

.

"Awas saja kelinci nakal itu" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang callifornia king size milik Sungmin.

Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar berwarna putih berpadu dengan soft pink sebagai coraknya.

Namun, pikirannya jauh melayang kemana-mana.

'Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tahu masalah Victoria? Apakah aku harus menceritakan padanya?'

.

.

.

.

"Aaah segarnyaa" suara tenor itu terdengar saat pintu putih dipojok kamar luas berwarna putih bercorak pink itu. Kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam telah melekat apij ditubuhnya yang sedikit berisi.

Rambut blonde-nya masih terlihat basah. Dengan handuk putiu kecil yang melilit lehernya.

Sesaat setelah meletakkan handuk putihnya ia melihat seonggok manusia telah tergeletak diranjangnya.

"Eh, dia tertidur?" pekiknya saat melihat sosok yang ia cintai telah terlentang bebas diatas kasur besarnya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya mendekati ranjang king sizenya.

Ia tersenyum geli, dan menyelimuti tubuh namja tersebut dengan selimut putih polosnya.

"Apa kau sangat lelah, hum?" sang adik sekaligus namjachingunya memang sama sekali tak pernah memegang pekerjaan berat sebelumnya, pasti ia sangat lelah mengingat semalam sang kekasih pulang terlambat.

Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

Betapa ia sangat mencintai namja dihadapannya.

Sedikit banyak ia sangat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang terlihat angkuh, dingin, menyebalkan. Namun, hanya ia yang mengetahui sosok menyebalkan itu.

Hanya ia yang tahu jika, Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang lembut, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Itu pula lah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sungminie~" sapaan hangat menyambut sosok manis yang baru menuruni tangga megah maison Keluarga Cho.

Sang namja manis tersenyum manis hingga barisan gigi putih terlihat begitu menawan.

"Pagi juga Eomma"

Chup

Sungmin memberikan kecupan sayang yang telah menjadi ritual rutin baginya kepada sang Eomma.

Cho Heechul tersenyum manis dan mengambilkan satu lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai berwarna merah yang menjadi selai favorit sang anak.

Dilanjutkan dengan penempatan satu lembar roti lagi yang menutup permukaan merah roti pertama.

"Cha, makanlah.. Kyuhyun mana?"

Sungmin menerima roti pemberian Heechul dengan senang hati, ah makanan yang berasal dari tangan sang Eomma memang yang terbaik menandingi Chef terbaik sekali pun.

"Dia masih tidur Eomma, mungkin ia sangat kelelahan. Appa sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat.

"Appamu sedang ada urusan di Hongkong. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan Appamu menginap disana"

Sungmin mengangguk dan menggigit roti pengganjal perut miliknya.

Ting tong

Seorang maid perempuan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu.

Sungmin dan Heechul yang berada diruang makan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun" suara yeoja berambut panjang dengan dress putih dan ikat pinggang berwarna merah membalut tubuh langsingnya.

Sangat cantik.

"Sebentar, saya panggilkan terlebih dahulu"

Sang maid membalik tubuhnya dan berniat menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun kepada majikannya.

"Nyonya, ada wanita cantik ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Cho"

Wanita cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan satu potong kecil rotinya.

"Bilang saja Kyuhyun msih tidur, lagipula siapa yeoja itu? Pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung"

Sungmin menghentikan makannya.

'Apa jangan-jangan...Victoria?' batin Sungmin bermonolog.

"Biar aku lihat dulu Eomma"

Belum sempat sang Eomma menanggapi, Sungmin telah berjalan menuju pintu.

Deg

Benar saja, pintu megah yang masih terbuka itu memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat elegan sedang melipat lengannya didepan dada.

Sungmin sekuat tenaga bersikap tenang dan berusaha menampilkan wajah datar.

"Ada apa Victoria-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan ikut melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Mata rubah indah itu menatap dingin wanita cantik dihadapannya.

Victoria tersenyum remeh.

Ia memainkan kukunya angkuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari ganggang pintu dan mulai melipat tangannya kedepan dada.

"Kyuhyun sedang istirahat" jawab Sungmin singkat,padat dan jelas.

Victoria mendengus kesal.

Pasalnya namja dihadapannya telah menguras kesabarannya.

"Tapi aku mau menemuinya Sungmin-ssi"

Kekeuh Victoria.

"Atas dasar apa kau memaksaku?"

Ucap Sungmin yang akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Karena aku...calon ibu dari anak Kyuhyun"

Deg

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Victoria yang sedang mengusap perut datarnya. Dan pernyataan apa itu?

'I..ia hamil?' batin Sungmin.

Tubuhnya membeku dengan bibir yang kelu. Bibirnya terbekap oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Tak tahukah ia jika hatinya sekarang sedang retak. Mungkin dalam hitungan detik hatinya sudah...hancur.

"K..kau..pasti berbohong! Aku tak percaya padamu Victoria-ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ah sebentar" wanita cantik itu mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas mewahnya.

"Lihat. Ini buktinya" Victoria menyerahkan sebuah surat yang diatasnya terdapat logo sebuah rumah sakit.

Sungmin mengambilnya dan membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang tertera disana.

'Tuhan..' batin Sungmin menjerit tatkala melihat tulisan 'positif' di tengah surat tersebut.

Mata Sungmin mengalih pada wanita cantik yang tengah menyeringai itu.

Brukk

Brakk

Sungmin melempar surat tersebut kearah Victoria dan segera menutup pintu tak bersalah itu kasar.

Airmata pun tak kuasa terbendung dipelupuk matanya.

Tubuhnya sejenak menyender pada pintu besar itu.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan dan ia pun bangkit dengan mengusap airmatanya kasar.

.

.

"Sungmin.. Sayang tad- omo~ kau kenapa sayang?"

Sungmin sempat menghentikan langkahnya namun ia sama sekali tak menoleh pada sang Eomma yang seakan menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"SAYANG KAU KENAPA?" teriak Heechul saat sang anak sudah mencapai separuh tangga besar yang menghubungkan langsung pada kamarnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian" guman Heechul sambil menahan nyeri hatinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang besar milik Kyuhyun. Ya,sekarang ia menempati kamar kosong Kyuhyun mengingat kamarnya sedang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar ia pun menumpahkan airmatanya dibantal putih polos Kyuhyun.

Tak peduli ia seorang namja, yang jelas hatinya sedang hancur sekarang. Hanya dengan menangis ia bisa sedikit membebaskan belenggu yang membelenggu tenggorokannya.

'Aku harus bagaimana tuhan hiks..' adunya pada yang mahakuasa.

.

.

.

To be continue

Huwaaaaa. Jeongmal mianhe aye kaga bisa update cepet ini epep abal hiks...

Idenya ngadat ditengah jalan chingudeul huwee...

Bagaimana? Makin nyeleneh pan? Iye aye tau kok *pundung*

Mianhe juga gak bisa nyebutin nama kalian atu2 yg jelas ai lop yu pul cemuaaa.. :*

Keep REVIEW yaaa..

Thank you^^


End file.
